Electric motors operate to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy, whereby electrical energy that may be provided from a power source, such as a battery, is used to drive a load. In a reluctance motor, for example, the electrical energy is converted to a magnetic field that induces non-permanent magnetic poles on a rotor to generate torque. To ensure that an electric motor is energy-efficient it is important to minimize energy loss during the conversion. For example, certain rotor and stator designs have been demonstrated to be energy-efficient by minimizing energy that is lost during the operation of the motor. Furthermore, the energy efficiency of motors may be improved by configuring other aspects of motor design.